


New Year's Dawn

by AgAzin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brucetasha - Freeform, F/M, Stark' s Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgAzin/pseuds/AgAzin
Summary: Bruce is adapting to allow some people spend time next to him. Post Avengers.





	New Year's Dawn

"You missed the New Year's kiss, Doctor Banner" Natasha said entering the common room on the 41st floor of the almost re-finished Stark Tower.

"I don't know if kissing people I’ve never met before is the best way to start the year" Bruce replied from the couch. She went to the kitchen, took two beers from the refrigerator and returned to the living room. "Steve must be used to that. A lot of people want to kiss him" he added receiving the bottle for her offering hand.

Receiving it was a way to accept her company at that time. The russian woman smiled at the gesture but laughed at the commentary

"Last time I saw him, he wasn’t having a bad time...” She sat on the armchair at the side, she slipped off her stilettos and took an actress pose from the 50s "and the last time I saw you, you were happily chatting with Colonel Rhodes and two or three women from the lab so... how did a handsome and young superhero like you end up 10 floors below the  Stark’s New Year's Eve party?" Her voice was husky on purpose, Bruce feel weak every time she used that tone.

"I... I'm not as young as you say or think, you know that... and much less the…  handsome type"

"That's absolutely debatable. "

"And not a hero at all!"

"Heroes are made of the path they choose, not the powers they were graced with.”

Natasha and Bruce had talked a lot about what happened in the Hellicarrier since they started to spend some time at the same building a couple months ago, just two weeks after New York’s Battle. She had told him the Hulk was a hero indeed and agreed their first encounter had not been the luckiest one but highlighted that, at the end of the day, they had battled together against the aliens.  
Although he kept insisting on feeling like a crap for having scared her so much, because sometimes he remembered something of what that monster felt or saw and the images of her panicked face running to protect herself chased him more times than he wanted. She once got tired of so many apologies and his selected green memories and confessed him that she was afraid because 'he is so big and strong´, she had already watched the Hulk before, in the Harlem fitgh but to have him in front of her had been bigger than she expected and then was when she realized The Hulk was the only one capable of killing her and at the same time, he was the only one she could not kill. `The most powerful Avenger'.

"You prefer to go unnoticed, I know. I understand. I feel the same, a lot of time..." she did not need the Bruce discouraged now, she wanted him to start seeing how useful and necessary he was.

Bruce laughed again because he had already realized her intentions to get him out of his self-destructive thoughts. However he took a second to think about what she had just said. He knew she liked to draw attention away from herself, not being recognized but at the same time she liked to keep all the eyes on her. Natasha was a complex person who preferred not to show herself completely, that was easy to him to notice.

"Besides “ Natasha continued, “you were safe with us out there... I know you think you're dangerous Bruce” she rarely call him by his name, but she was doing it more often latelly “ but it's not like that. You are a wonderful person, terribly intelligent and kind..." he blushed, "and good-looking."

"You know this is getting really uncomfortable, right?"

"Kind truths shouldn’t bother you"

"But they do"

They stayed in silence drinking the beer and finishing the plate of snacks that Bruce had at his side, looking at the sky that stand still in front of them through the wide windows over the New York skyscrapers for almost an hour

"Are you waiting to see the dawn of the new year?" It's was almost 5 am.

"It’s a little dorkish, I know... but it’s been a tradition for a couple of years."

"Perhaps in countries where it's summer at this time of year it's more appreciable than here... " It had begun to snow and the sky was dense with clouds. The sun was delaying for this January 1st.

"You're right" Bruce got up.

"Most of the time I am" She said without hesitation but without arrogance.

"Will you be here for lunch?" She stopped texting on her phone and answered him with a gesture of doubt. "In that case... _schastlivyy novyy god, Natalia_."

Natasha smiled a little surprised at his broken but yet a good attempt of Russian. He left happy because he was waiting the perfect time to say that to her. He had been practicing his russian accent for two weeks and taking bravery during all the time they had spent in silence.               

 

When he arrived at his room, a light on his phone warned him of unanswered messages. There were a few ones but the last to arrived was from Natasha.

"I prefer sunsets. BTW, you wouldn't  have kissed strangers at midnight, there were Pepper, Steve, Stark, Happy and... me. Happy New Year, Doc"

He started to think he was having lucky on this new year.

"Sunsets are beautiful too, they are relaxing. When the sun goes down, ya know,  the calm comes with it."

 He left the phone quietly on the bedside table, switched off the light and tried to concentrate on sleep. A message just arrived and maybe it could be from Natasha. Maybe, if he was the lucky man he started to think he could be. He would read it when he waked up.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my maternal language.  
> My stories don't have chapters but could be added to my previous works.  
> @tashaisblackwidow (Instagram) asked me to write this mini fic.
> 
> "schastlivyy novyy god"= Happy New Year


End file.
